For Those Who Hate Neige
by BanbieBunny
Summary: An Essay about Neige. The summary inside is more than I can say here. But the Title does say one of the things I mean to point out inside.


IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SCRIPT FOR MEGAMAN ZERO 4, OR YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME, DO NOT READ THIS!

Thanks to the person who took the time and effort to put together the script of the game. **THESINNERCHRONO!**

* * *

The Reploids... They were robots designed to look like Humans... These technical marvels were given unique personalities and were intended to be the perfect workers and the perfect partners for mankind... But... the wheels of peace between Reploids and Humans were beginning to grind to a halt.

The Reploids were well designed. Perhaps too well. Their humanity began to sow the seed of rebellion. The rebels were labeled Mavericks and feared by their Human masters... The Humans decided to pit Reploid against Reploid... That was the fate given to them. The Reploids fighting for humanity were never given a choice... Thus the war of the machines began and the humans just watched...

War begot war... And time passed... Even with the construction of the utopian Human city Neo Arcadia, the war dragged on... The Mavericks defeated the leader of Neo Arcadia. And now... Neo Arcadia is under the control of the criminal Dr. Weil. The former utopia is now only a shadow of its former glory. Many have started to flee the city. We are one of those groups fleeing from the clutches of Dr. Weil in our caravan...

-------------------------

This is the beginning of Megaman Zero 4, but also happens to be extracted from the journal of Neige; the reporter from Neo Arcadia with the humans fleeing Dr. Weil.

Let me tell you a few things first. I have written an essay, more or less, about Neige and what a ridiculous character influence she has in the game. And this may be the fault of the story writers for Capcom, but bear in mind please that she is who she was designed to be, and that is why I'm attacking her in this essay, not the story writers.

Let's point out a few things first.

**1. **Neige is a reporter.

**2. **She is also more or less the leader of one of the groups of humans fleeing Neo Arcadia.

**3. **She has a lot of influence over them, obviously. Why else would they choose her to be their leader?

**4. **She has the most twisted mind in the whole Megaman series. I would prefer to remain with Megaman X's annoying pacifist moods than this Moron.

-

You may argue that #4 is a personal opinion, or a biased comment. But do not worry, I don't hate Neige personally, nor am I prejudiced against females. I have done research on her, as I do on the other Megaman Characters, and I can safely say that Neige- without a doubt, is the most ridiculous character, holds the most ridiculous views, and has a horrible dressing style. Even for a human. :-D! _That last one was a joke. But really, her outfit. Bleah_!

Anyway, let me explain these things to you. For those of you who have read the script of Megaman Zero 4, or played the game, you may know more of what I'm talking about.

* * *

In the beginning half of the game, the humans fleeing Neo Arcadia treat Zero like dirt. Even Neige. If you don't believe me, read the script. He defeated the forces going after them and saved their sorry lives. At the end their egos return and they say they didn't ask for his help. (Never mind that they needed it to stay alive, they just didn't ASK for it. (:-N )

The attitude they adopted was, in all likelihood, given to them by the rumors that spread around that the reason Neo Arcadia was falling was because of the destruction of Copy X. Zero destroyed him, so he is the one to blame. Rumors get spread by gossipers. Reporters also happen to be in the gossiping business as well (Not all, but a good number of them), and Neige obviously got mixed up with them. She sort of admits this in the game; that she believes rumors. Not that she was a gossiper. But you usually need a gossiper to believe a million suspicious rumors. Especially the large ones.

People also tend to be impressionable too, and that can be drawn by seeing how much they agree with her (That Zero is a devil or something). It's also clear that they believed in her strongly, and it was thanks to her spreading the rumors that they were all so refusing of help. They would have been killed, and Area Zero as well if it hadn't been for Zero. Their egos would have been pricked, that was their problem.

That's one of the reasons Neige is such an annoying character. (That was the storyline Capcom chose, but it was her, and she is the one who I'm holding responsible anyway. I don't see anybody holding back any credit for Capcom for Making Zero cool, do I?)

- - - - -

Now, another stupid thing is the fact that some of the reploids, even Zero, agree with one of the things she said. It takes place after the time you first fight Craft. You stop fighting and Craft and Zero begin talking. I have it here. Let's see if you can identify the idiocy in this part.

**CRAFT: **So this is the power of the legendary Reploid... I should have known.

**ZERO: **What's holding you back Craft?

**CRAFT: **What are you talking about?

**ZERO: **You're not going all out... It's almost like you wanted to lose. There must be something else behind your attack on the Settlement.

**CRAFT: **There is nothing else... Now, just as then, I am fighting for humanity! Area Zero and this Settlement must be sacrificed for the greater good. Humans must learn the folly of defying Lord Weil! stands up

**NEIGE: **Stop it!

**ZERO & CRAFT: **-(!)-

- Neige walks into view.

**ZERO: **Neige!

**NEIGE: **Greater good? What are you doing to help humanity? How can you talk about the greater good after seeing what you've done to harm nature and this Settlement? It took a long time for nature to return to its former glory for the humans living here to find peace... You're trampling humanity underfoot, not helping it! It doesn't matter how hard you try to justify your actions you're both just fighting the same stupid war!

-------------------------------------

Did you see it? I'll explain it if you didn't.

NEIGE: It doesn't matter how hard you try to justify your actions, you're both just fighting the same stupid war!

Let me interpret this for you. "**There is no difference between the efforts and the goals of Dr. Weil and Zero. They have no firm ground to stand on to justify their actions, they're just fighting and creating trouble and disturbing nature and the peace**."

However you want to package it, that is how it is.

If that is how she wants to decipher the actions of Zero and Dr. Weil, than she has no business judging anyone at all. If she herself can't draw a line between Good and Evil, she has no **definite** good or evil. She has nothing to stand on if she can't place her beliefs on one or the other.

I think everyone has a vague idea at least of where the difference between right and wrong is. What if I were to say that there was no difference between Hitler and Mother Teresa? You would call me a mental or a moron with twisted views. There is a difference between **A** and **B** here folks, let me tell you.

**Is there a difference between killing someone and saving their life?** (These are rhetorical questions)

**What was Zero doing, and what was Dr. Weil doing?**

**Who was the one in the good, and who was the one in the wrong?**

This is something Neige obviously had not asked herself. It was clear she believed it right to the end of the game. What makes this worse, is that Zero actually tells her that what she said was right!

**Script: **ZERO: **Neige... It was just like you said... It doesn't matter what I do, as long as I keep fighting, I'm no different from Weil. And I... had to fight Craft... **

GEE, THAT MAKES SENSE! I GUESS THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN KILLING YOUR FAMILY AND NOT KILLING YOUR FAMILY! I GUESS THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TORTURING YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU MIGHT THINK THEY DESERVE IT AND NOT!

Can you believe that? Can you believe that Zero, the incredible hero of the 23rd century who had fought for right, believed this junk?

It just makes me want to tear my hair out. This sort of thing destroyed the whole meaning of the Megaman Zero series, if not the original Series and the X series as well.

------------------

In conclusion, this essay is not only an attack on Neige, but an outcry on the degradation to Zero. There is no difference between those who fight for good and those who fight for evil? That's something only a grade-A moron would say, and would take one to believe it. A Grade-A moron is not the Zero I or anyone else has come to love. And yet Neige reduced him to this with her sick-minded view of the world.

If there is one character that deserved to die more, it is her. I would have rather had one of the worst villains in the X series return than this dope.

* * *

That is all I have to say. If you're going to review, please be specific on what you agreed with and what you didn't. Otherwise, don't try arguing out a point. I want you guys to know what you're talking about first.

Please keep in mind that I decided to post this as it is. I may edit it in the future depending on the reviews I get, but trust me, I mean what I say about Neige. Moron…

This is The Red Bomber logging out.


End file.
